Key to My Lock
by dellaslovinlife
Summary: Garcia gets an invite to a singles party. Will she find love? Or will Morgan have something to say about it?  Sorry but I suck at summaries. Just give it a gander and please read and review .
1. Chapter 1

_Hello lovers of fanfiction! I've been reading and reviewing many fantabulous stories so I'm going to give this writing thing a try again. This will be M/G (which is basically all that I read). I actually got part of this idea from a movie I saw on Hallmark. (I own nothing of Criminal Minds or of the Hallmark movie) I hope you can forgive grammar and all the technical stuff. And please remember to read and review. _

Penelope Garcia was sitting in front of screens when the one of the buzzers for her personal email sounded off with a "Baby Girl, you've got mail." She smiled as she remembered the day she made the recording of the delicious Derek Morgan telling her she had email. It was actually his idea.

"_This way you won't forget the sound of my voice when I'm away," he said with a smile. Penelope smiled back._

"_Oh, my handsome sweet. How could a girl forget such a smooth, sexy voice like yours?" she said in a purr. Derek smiled, shook his head, and walked out of her office._

"Baby Girl, you've got mail," Penelope heard the tone again and she shook her head out of the sweet memory. She clicked the screen to bring up her inbox to check her mail. There were a couple of emails she still needed to check but as she scrolled, she caught sight of one with the subject reading as _Key to My Lock: Singles Party_ from a _J. Jareau_. This made Penelope raise her eyes brows. _Why would JJ be having a singles party?_ The last time Penelope checked the blue-eyed blonde was engaged to the New Orleans native, Will LaMotagne.

Without a second thought, Penelope picked up her cell phone and hit the number 2 button.

"This is Jennifer Jareau."

"Do you have something you wanna tell me, Peaches?" Penelope asked in that semi-accusing voice when girl-friends are left out of the loop of gossip.

"So I see you _finally_ read my email," JJ laughed into the phone.

"Well, you must be okay if you're laughing at my slight delay in checking my cyber mail box. I mean we _only_ work for the FBI, trying to catch dangerous criminals. And it's not like I'm _not _busy trying to search for the 4-1-1 you guys need. Or trying to keep my nails perfectly manicured so that- " Penelope started in a sarcastic tone before JJ cut off her rant.

"OKAY! I get it," JJ laughed. "I'm sorry for leaving you out of the loop, Garcie, but it all just happened so fast."

"So why did you guys break up, Jayje?" Penelope asked.

"Honestly, we just wanted different things. Don't get me wrong, I love him and he _is_ Henry's father, but I'm just not _in_ love with him anymore. Surely you can understand that."

Penelope thought for a moment. _Yes_, she could understand. After all, it wasn't too long ago that she broke up with Kevin Lynch because she knew she could never love him like she loved Der—

"Hey, you still there Pen?" JJ asked breaking her out her thoughts.

"What…? OH! Yes blondie, I'm still here. Um, so you guys are on good terms though? For Henry's sake, right?"

"Of course. Henry is with Will right now actually. Why don't you come over and I'll tell you more about this party?" JJ asked.

"Okay, Jayje. But why is this party called _Key to My Lock_? Couldn't think of something more creative like, I don't know, like – "

"Just come over Garcie!" JJ interrupted. "I promise I'll explain the name and everything."

"Okay. See you in 15, Gumdrop." Penelope said hitting the end button on her phone. She then started putting her babies to sleep. Before she shut off the light to her office, she looked around her office one last time. Her eyes caught hold of a picture of her and Derek looking at each other and smiling.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

"Geez!" Penelope squealed and turned around. "Wear a bell, won't you, Hot Stuff!" she said as she lightly slapped his chest.

"My bad, Baby Girl," Derek said smiling down at her. "Where are you going off too?"

"Well Mr. Nosey, if you must know, I have a date," Penelope said looking up at him

"A date?" Derek questioned with a look of surprise and something else Penelope couldn't quite make out. "With who?"

"Just JJ, love dove," Penelope said and she patted his chest with her left hand. Derek grabbed her hand and held it there for a moment.

"Oh," he said looking relieved. "Well you be careful going over there, Sweetheart. The wind is picking up outside. Looks like it might rain."

"No worries, Morgan," she said looking up at his face. He didn't look very assured so she said, "I can text when I get there. That okay?"

"I guess," he dramatically sighed out. Penelope giggled; he was being too cute. "Just make sure you text me the _minute _you get there." Derek added.

Penelope took the hand that he was holding and saluted him, military style.

"Yes sir! Hot chocolate god, sir!"

Derek narrowed his eyes playfully at her. "Cute, Baby Girl, cute."

Penelope giggled again. "See ya, Hot Stuff," she said blowing Derek a kiss and walking out of her office.

"Later, Baby Girl," Derek said, "catching" the kiss and watching her leave.

_SO… should I continue? Do you want more? Review and let me know, and thanks for reading _


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it's been a while since I've updated, but exams and life in general got in the way. Plus I just started a new job so, yeah, life has been crazy! LOL. But I'd like to thank you all who have read, reviewed, followed, alerted, and favorited! Makes me happy to know that you all are interested in this story. I must confess though that I'm writing this story as I go, with a general map inside of my head of where things will go. So… are you ready for Chapter 2? _

* * *

><p><em>Boy, Derek was right<em> Penelope thought as she drove down the little lane leading to JJ's house. The wind was picking up so strongly that she could actually feel the pressure against her beloved Esther as she drove.

"Just a little further, my beauty, and I promise you will be safe in JJ's garage," Penelope said to Esther while petting the dash board. Finally she entered the opening of the garage and parked. Just as Penelope turn the key to turn Esther off, her cell phone with off.

_O-M-G, you're so sexy _

_You know you caught my eye with that B-O-O-T-Y _

_O-M-G, shawty's such a freak _

_She says she wants to go back to my C-O-N-D-O_

_Let's go _

_Let's go_

"Well, O-M-G," Penelope said, shaking her head before answering the call. "How do you do that?" she asked in to the phone.

"Do what, woman?" was the response.

Penelope rolled her eyes; she could just imagine the look of fake innocence gracing his face. "Do _that_ Derek; calling me exactly after I arrive at my destination. Did you have something installed in my Esther?" she asked and was about to look under the car when she heard him chuckle. "Derek Michael Morgan, I swear if –"

"Calm down, Mama," Derek said trying not to laugh harder. "No need to get all riled up, especially if I'm not there to see it."

"Oh just you wait! I'll let ya see it alright."

"Is that a promise, Baby Girl?" Derek asked in a deeper voice that me Penelope shiver a bit.

"You- I- you- you- GAH!"

By now Derek let a big laugh that caused Penelope to giggle, too. She loved how well they could get each other going. After a minute, they calmed themselves and Derek spoke.

"No, Baby, I did not have anything installed in your car. I just know how you drive."

Penelope scowled. "And how _exactly _do I drive?"

"Like a turtle."

Penelope scoffed, shocked. "I do NOT! I told JJ it would take me 15 minutes to get here and –"

"And if I know you, Princess, it took you 15 plus two minutes."

Penelope went to speak, but looked at the time on her cell. "Damn," she breathed into the phone.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Derek asked.

Penelope blew out a breath. "You win, Hot Stuff… this time!"

"Baby Girl when it comes to you, I always win. Every time."

Penelope smiled, feeling her heart swell in her chest. He was so sweet. _Too bad he doesn't see me that way_ she thought and was about to say something back when a big clap of thunder made her gasp into the phone. Funny how talking to Derek just about made her forget the upcoming rough weather.

"Hey, you need to get inside now, Mama."

"I'm in JJ's garage."

"I know, but I mean go _inside _inside. Before you get wet and melt."

"Are you saying I'm made out of sugar, Sugar?" Penelope said with her tongue in cheek.

"Exactly, Sweetness. Now go get inside, because you know you turtles can be slow."

"I can have a led toe when I want to!" Penelope shouted.

"A _led toe?" _asked Derek, chuckling.

"You know what I mean!" Penelope growled.

Derek laughed. "Yeah, I do."

Penelope was about to retort when she heard the side door open and she turned to see JJ peeking her head out.

"Hey, Pen. You coming in, eventually?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, Jayje," Penelope said shooing a hand at JJ to go back inside.

"Alright, Penelope. Go inside now," said Derek.

"Did you call just to bug me, sweet cheeks? Because if you did, it worked."

"No, I was just checking to make sure my girl was safe."

"So I'm _your_ girl now?" Penelope asked.

"Always. And I'm your boy." Derek said and Penelope could practically see his perfect grin even through the phone. She smiled.

"Ciao, Baby Boy."

"Bye, Baby Girl."

Ending the call, Penelope walked into JJ's house with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>So, I don't want to drag this out too much. But I have to follow my muse where it goes. And today Penelope and Derek just would not shut up in my head. LOL. So read and review. Let me know whatcha think. And I'll catch ya in the next chapter. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I know it has been a while since I've updated this story, but life has a way of getting in the way. But fear not dear readers, this story is not dead; it will be finished, may take a while, but it WILL be finished. Oh and I forgot to give credit where credit is due from the last chapter. The song I used as Derek's ringtone on Penelope's phone was If I Was You (OMG) by Far East Movement featuring Snoop Dogg (which he is apparently Snoop "Lion" now?) . Okay, now on with this chapter. Thanks again for all of you who have read and reviewed._

* * *

><p>"So, that's basically it?" Penelope asked as she sipped on her cup of hot herbal tea that JJ had made. She cast a backward glance to the window behind the recliner she was sitting in while waiting for a reply. Penelope frowned slightly as she saw the rain pour down harder and heard the thunder booming once again. <em>Looks like I won't be going anywhere anytime soon,<em> she thought.

"Pretty much, Pen. When people get here men will get a key, and women get a lock. The whole point of this party is to mingle with other singles and also see if a guy's key can open your lock," JJ said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Penelope though for a moment, _Keys and locks, huh? _"So who all have you invited to this party? I mean, no complete randoms, right?" Penelope said with a worried look on her face.

"Relax, Garcie. Let's just say I did some snooping and found out who all is currently single in the FBI departments…" JJ answered with a knowing smile.

"You snooped? Shame on _you_, Jayje!" said Penelope, shaking her index finger and setting her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Like you _don't _do it?" JJ said as she narrowed her eyes, playfully.

"No I don't!" Penelope said defending herself and crossing her arms like a child.

"What do you call it when you work?" JJ said, mimicking the gesture.

"It's… well," Penelope paused for a moment, trying to think. "It's- creative googling!"

JJ burst out into laughter. And soon Penelope began giggling, too. In midst of their laughter, Penelope stopped when she her text tone go off.

_**Hey Mama. U stay put JJ's til the storm's ova. D **_

Penelope shook her head, and smiled.

_Ok, DADDY! LOL. I'll be a good lil girl ;) BG xx_

_**Oh, but u kno I luv when ur BAD! Haha. D ;P**_

"Who are you texting that's got you smiling like that?" Penelope heard all of a sudden.

"What…?" she replied in a daze. Slowly she looked up at JJ who was wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Woooow! You totally tuned me out didn't you?" JJ playfully accused.

"Noooo…?" Penelope said, trying to rack her brain for any recent memories of conversation.

"Then what did I say?" JJ challenged.

Penelope looked around the room, trying to find some sort of excuse to use. It was then that she noticed the rain had slackened up.

"Um, the rain is lightening up?"

JJ shook her head, smiling. "I'll give you that one. " _Bet I know who she was texting, _she thought.

_Why, oh why, do you do that to me Derek Morgan? _Penelope mentally scolded. Speaking of the devil…

"Did you invite _everyone _from our team? Since we're all single?" Penelope asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes I did. Hotch; Prentiss; Rossi; Reid; You; and-"

"And Morgan." Penelope finished.

"Yeah. _And _Morgan." JJ repeated. "So yes, everyone I invited you should know in some way, shape, or form."

"But what about the locks and keys? Do you already have them assigned?"

"Oh no. I haven't opened them since they were delivered a few days ago. And I won't open them until the night of the party. Why?" JJ asked, even though she could guess where Penelope's thoughts were.

"Oh! No reason." Penelope said, somewhat relieved.

JJ stood up and grabbed the now empty teacups and patted Penelope's shoulder along the way and smiled. "Don't worry, Pen. _Key to My Lock _singles party should prove to be lots of fun."

Penelope returned the smile as JJ walked out of the room. But that quickly turned into a worried grimace at the thought of a certain tall, dark, and chocolate agent's key opening a lock that was not _hers._

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short, but good things are coming. So… what do ya think? Let me know. Please review, and thanks for reading! :D<em>


End file.
